


User Agreement

by noodleinabarrel



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Shore Leave, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodleinabarrel/pseuds/noodleinabarrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock spends his shore leave reading the end-user license agreement for a new piece of Starfleet technology. Jim questions Spock's use of his vacation time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	User Agreement

"Spock."    
  
Swiping a finger across the PADD cradled in his palms, Spock considered the hidden meaning behind the statement contained in clause one hundred and thirty two: _members of the federation who agree to the terms of this contract henceforth grant Zenith Corp. right to information shared on the FGH digital platform for the use of promotional purposes and third party advertising_.  
  
"Spock."    
  
Who were these third parties, and was it wise to share information, however innocent, with unknown entities? Although the possibility was less than ten percent considering the safeguards that Starfleet ensured when signing with technology distributors, it was entirely possible that a Romulan infiltration attempt could be posing behind one of these nameless corporations. Spock tapped a finger on the screen, marking the sentence for further consideration, then scrolled down to clause one hundred and thirty three.    
  
"Spock!"    
  
Lifting an eyebrow, Spock finished analyzing the eight hundred and sixty three word paragraph discussing privacy protection before heeding the captain's repetitive exclamations with a meeting of eyes.    
  
"Yes, Captain?"    
  
Throwing his head back against the deck chair he was lounging against, a exaggerated huff of air broke though Jim's lips, as if his diaphragm were one of the rubber balloons Jim had insisted on stringing up for Spock's birthday last month. And that Doctor McCoy and Lieutenant Commander Scott had insisted on bursting with butter knives scavenged from the mess hall after consuming an unrecorded amount of liquor from Scott's illegal still.    
  
"This is how you're spending your shore leave?" Jim gaped at him, sunglasses slipping becomingly down his nose, eyes bright with a confusing mixture of exasperation and affection. Spock had become intimately familiar with this specific expression in the twitch of Jim's lips and the creases around the graceful sweep of his eyes. As Spock, despite his detailed observations of Jim, had never witnessed the captain directing such a gaze at anyone other than Spock.    
  
"By reading some technical tomb and putting a damper on my mood--calling me captain all of a sudden?" Jim continued. Shaking his head, he pressed the straw of his cocktail, an exuberantly orange drink adorned with a miniature paper umbrella, between his lips. The colorful quality of the drink mirrored the captain's close fitting swim trunks--a shade Lieutenant Uhura had described as 'fabulous' as she greeted them on her way to the resort's pool. Spock had worked with the captain long enough to understand the man's amusement often combined with negative connotations to create a human form of expressing comradery known as teasing. A form of humor Jim had begun using against Spock with increased frequency over the years. And one which Spock found--when he stopped to consider his responses both verbally and physically, the responding turn of his neck toward the captain and softening of the muscles around his mouth--he increasingly encouraged.      
  
"Although humans may prefer allowing their minds to stagnate while laying prone under ultraviolet rays with alcoholic beverages during unoccupied daylight hours, Vulcans prefer to busy themselves with metal pursuits of value to their chosen profession." Spock blinked, tilting his head to the right as a wisp of Jim's hair blew across his forehead. "Jim."    
  
Jim laughed, long and deep, the sound echoing in Spock's mind, a reverberation of the smile Spock felt within him but could not express outwardly. "Touché." Jim flicked a finger at the stray hair, brushing it away from his forehead. Spock felt an inkling of regret that his fingers had not imbibed in the twitching impulse to assist in handling Jim's wayward locks before the captain had resolved his own problem. "What are you reading, anyway?" Jim asked.    
  
"The contract provided by Zenith Corporation on the issuance of our updated personal logging system."    
  
"What!" Jim barked, his laughter turning the heads of several of their vacationing neighbors. "You're reading the user agreement for that thing? No one reads that nonsense."    
  
Spock frowned. "It would be illogical to consent to a legally binding contact without understanding the rules one is agreeing to."    
  
Shrugging his shoulders, Jim took another sip from his drink. "That's what Starfleet's legal department is for."    
  
Laying his PADD down neatly on his lap, Spock straightened in his chair. "I do not doubt the qualifications of Starfleet's legal experts. However, I believe it logical to be aware of the specific binding clauses contained within the technology I will be using with regularity to complete my assigned duties on the Enterprise."    
  
Jim's eyes brightened, whether from the sun's reflection, the alcohol in his drink, or the surprising effect Spock's conversation seemed to have on the captain. Words that contained no special meaning, unlike the legalities of the contract contained within his PADD, or the varying expressions on a human's face. "Well, if reading that bland stuff makes you happy, I'll have to dig up some of my old comm unit contacts for you to read through. You can tell me if I've signed away my soul or not."    
  
"I would be happy to be of assistance, Captain. It would be remiss of me, as your first officer, to allow you sign away your soul without due diligence."    
  
"Happy, Commander?" Jim leaned a cheek against his hand, bottom lip trapped under front teeth as his eyes widened and then narrowed briefly, ever watching. What Jim hoped to catch on Spock's face, he could not tell. In fact, it was likely Jim had already seen it innumerable times before.    
  
"I was simply attempting to use your vernacular to best convey my intentions," Spock replied, taking Jim's bait, their endless game of human wit against Vulcan facade.    
  
"Ok, Spock," Jim hummed, pressing his free hand against Spock's knee. "Whatever makes you happy." A rush of affection tickled across Spock's knee cap where Jim's thumb swirled against the skin, and up through the muscles of his thigh as Jim's grip contracted. Spock mirrored the physical expression with a slow brush of index and middle finger along Jim's knuckles. Although a small display of affection, the flow of emotion Spock expressed through their bond bellied it into the fullness of meaning. He leaned back in his chair, returning to clause one hundred and thirty three, Jim's hand warm and steady, the pedantic words before Spock's eyes no longer commanding his attention.    
***

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was inspired, by all things, a Cards Against Humanity round. You can see the prompt [here](http://noodleinabarrel.tumblr.com/post/133832829509/spock-swiping-a-finger-across-the-padd). One card seemed totally Spockish while the other was definitely Jim.
> 
> Thanks for reading! You can find me on [tumblr](http://noodleinabarrel.tumblr.com/) for spirk spam and fangirling.


End file.
